1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a microfilm carrier which is capable of selectively using a microfilm of either the roll film type or the sheet film type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A reader is used for the purpose of projecting onto a screen the information recorded on the microfilm and a reader printer combines the function of projecting recorded information with the function of printing the projected information. The microfilms which are used in such image projecting apparatuses as readers and reader printers are divided by form into two groups, i.e. open reel type or cartridge type rolls of film or roll films and microfiche, aperture card, or film jacket type sheets of film or sheet films.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 57-163,223 discloses a film carrier which is capable of selectively using a microfilm of either the roll film type or the microfiche type. In the conventional microfilm carrier disclosed in this patent specification, a movable carrier is fixed on the main body frame of an image projecting apparatus such as a reader in such a manner as to be moved in the longitudinal direction relative to the main body frame, a carrier plate is mounted on the movable carrier so as to be moved in the lateral direction, and a carrier glass for a microfiche and a carrier glass for a roll film are both attached integrally to the carrier plate.
The conventional microfilm carrier described above suffers a dimensional increase of the film carrier in the longitudinal direction because the two carrier glasses are disposed as longitudinally separated on the carrier plate so as to be jointly moved with the carrier plate. This microfilm carrier, therefore, is deficient in operational efficiency because it requires to form a carrier moving part of a longitudinally large surface area and secure a large space for allowing the movement of such carrier glasses. Further, since the part for retaining the roll film is positioned on the front side of the carrier glass for the microfiche, this part constitutes an obstacle in the work of loading the microfiche or in the manipulation of the carrier glass for the microfiche.